


"Innocent Walk," My Arse

by ManlyMan



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Awww yeaaah, Blushing, F/F, Fanart, Feelin' dem titties, Grabbin' da booty, Groping, Lewdness, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, Celes was planning on more than just a leisurely stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Innocent Walk," My Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> An example of me trying to get a toony style down pat, which I'm trying out to keep my drawing style from stagnating. I used Amano's designs for the both of them, save Terra's green hair; that just seems like such an integral thing for her character to me, I pretty much can't imagine her without it.
> 
> As it were, I also ship the two of them to the moon and back. Here we have Celes with her fingers down Terra's shirt, while Terra takes a handful o' dat booty, and Celes is making sure Terra's hand stays there.
> 
> Gifted to SilverDagger because I already gave a picture to Stealth_Noodle, and those two are the best Celes/Terra fic writers I've ever seen.


End file.
